The Wendigo in the Forest
by Mesmerina
Summary: AU. Booth, Brennan and the rest of the team have a run in with a wendigo and Sam & Deam just happen to be there and save the day! BonesxSupernatural Please read and review!


'Oww,' Complained Angela as she walked through the dense forest. 'My feet are killing me'

The whole squint squad including Cam and Booth had been forced to take a _sabbatical _in order to relax and get to know one another, but none of them really wanted to go. Angela and Hodgins had a planned date, Brennan had work (what else?), Zach wanted to help Brennan at work and Cam couldn't be bothered to go on the stupid trip and Booth would rather stay home with his son than hike though the dense forest.

'I thought Dr Goodman said this was supposed to be relaxing' said Brennan from behind her as they began to climb up the slope.

'Yeah, I think that was before we got lost' Booth said as he held up the map that Hodgins was trying to get a good look at. 'Can you just..' Booth snapped at Hodgins, who quickly backed away.

'Well I thinks that's pretty obvious,' spoke Cam 'We're in a really dense part of the forest, its cold and I can't see anything beyond those trees over there.'

'Yes, well that's all we can see, trees' Zach said as too was getting tired of walking around and getting no where.

'Ok, why don't we just stop, rest and take a look at that dam map.' Brennan said as she took the map out of Booths hands and sat down on a rock.

'Hey!' said Booth as she did so. 'I was reading that!'

'Yeah not very well' said Angela. He turned to her and gave her a look. 'Booth sweetie, if you could read it, we wouldn't be in this situation.'

The group sat down and had a few sips of water, after a few minutes a few noises could be heard, which turned out to be voices as they came closer.

'Dude, this is so not cool, I have blood, guts and slime all over me!' one voice said, another responded with a laugh.

'Dean, that's your fault, you wanted to do the staking and I was stuck with the salt and burn.'

'Y'know, this is my favorite Metallica shirt, and I wouldn't be complaining if I were you, you got off clean.'

Two figures began appearing through the trees. One of the two males saw the group and began to approach them

'Sweet, happy campers, hey you guys got any food?' He asked. The other male came up and elbowed the other.

'I'm sorry, I'm Phillip and this is my cousin Frank and he's just a bit hungry.' Sam said as he introduced himself and his brother with fake names.

'Sure,' Angela spoke, answering Dean's previous question. 'If you know how to get us out of this stupid forest.'

'Well, we'll try.' Said Dean as winked at her and flashed her trademark grin.

Hodgins saw this and nearly growled as Cam tried not to laugh.

'Well, you guys are pretty far from the main walking track, but it should be about half an hour east over there.' Sam told them and pointed them into the right direction.

'Why are you guys on such small supplies if your this far into the forest?' Booth asked them, noticing only one black gym bag which was hanging on Dean's shoulder.

'Well sir, we were just going out for a stroll.' Sam lied smoothly and Dean carefully took in the man.

'Just forgot to bring my Peanut M&M's' Dean said and smiled.

Suddenly, a very loud growl could be heard. The brothers looked at one another and then towards the noise.

Angela had quickly stood up and the rest of the group was surprised.

'What was that?' asked Brennan as Booth pulled out his gun.

'That didn't sound like a bear' Booth said as he moved over closer to Brennan

Dean turned towards them.

'You really don't want to know' he said as a louder growl was heard. The trees began to rustle and a few braches could be heard snapping.

'This is so not a Sabbatical' Cam said as she picked up her things and was ready to run, if she had too.

'Okay um, I think its best we begin to leave, how does that sound?' Angela asked the group as they too quickly began to sling their packs over their shoulders.

'I thought you took care of it,' whispered Sam to Dean.

'Yeah well I thought you took care of it too.' Dean replied in a hushed tone.

'Run' yelled Dean as a large figure began to show through the trees.

The group began to run in the opposite direction, Sam and Dean stayed behind they turned back just to see the brothers pull out their shot guns and began firing.

'Right bitch' Dean shouted as, dropped his gun, pulled out a very large silver knife and ran towards the figure, 'this is pay back'.

As soon as Dean had gone in, he came out running,

'Opps, I might have pissed him off.' He told his brother as Sam gave him a look.

They began to run with Brennan's group and when they came to a clearing they stopped, and took in their surroundings, Booth immediately went into agent mode and pulled out his badge and began to question the brothers.

'Ok, please put the weapons down' he ordered.

'Listen dude, I'm not gonna hurt anyone, cept that son of a bitch back there, which by the way will follow us and hunt us down until we're all dead.' Dean said calmly.

'Yeah right, look, I might not really know what going on over here, but you two seem really familiar, and if I'm not mistaken, your wanted men, so please put the weapons down.'

They boys put them down, Sam stepped forward and tried to talk to Booth, 'Listen, please, we don't have time for this, we need to kill the Wendigo now!' He said loudly.

'What?' asked some of the members.

'You're not going to believe us so let's just move on from the questions and let us do our job.' Dean said and added 'Now does anyone have a flare gun?'

The gang looked at one another, Angela took out hers 'Hello, we're hiking' she explained as she received various looks.

Dean took the gun from her, and as the wendigo made a massive leap towards them, Dean shot it square in the chest and it burst into flames and then dust.

Cam and Brennan had moved forward and with shocked faces, stared at the pile of ash, they were scientists, they believed in logic, not the supernatural.

'What the hell was that?' asked Angela as she was huddled up into Hodgins.

Zach spoke 'That would be a mythological creature, known as a wendigo, it has been noted in by many tribal communities including the Native Americans.'

They all looked at him, 'What?' he wondered, totally confused.


End file.
